An assassins love
by Serena1234
Summary: Avelina has broken up with Alistair, because her feelings has died down for the Templar. She's fallen head over heels in love with Zevran. One shot, rated T for safety. FEM Dalish rogue. Read and Review :


Avelina looked around her in camp. Alistair was busy talking with Shale and the moment he felt like he was being watched, he looked up and met her gaze. His eyes instantly turned sad and she could see him swallow hard. He shook his head and looked away.

She sighed. She was the one who had ended their relationship because she felt nothing more than friendship for the human warrior. She noticed that Leliana and Morrigan was looking at her with small smiles and they waved her over to them. She smiled weakly as she walked towards them, remembering the banting Morrigan and Alistair had after the break up was a fact.

"So am I to understand that you have ended your relationship?" Morrigan asked out of the blue. "Shut up, that's none of your business" Alistair replied and didn't look at the witch. "You can't believe that this won't be ment.." "I said SHUT UP! I'll run this sword through you, I'm not joking!" "Oh, most serious then" "This discussion is over" Alistair gave a nasty glare at Morrigan before he looked in front of himself and right into the eyes of Sten. The Qunari glared at him with angry eyes and behind him, Avelina looked sad and sorry. "I see you do have a spine. Wrong time to use it though" the Qunari said as he unsheathed Asula. Alistair swallowed and held his shield up. Suddenly Avelina was between them, daggers out. Sten looked at the tiny dalish elf and sighed. "No harm will come to him, kadan" Sten said as he placed Asula back in her sheath, before he reached out and pulled the elf into an unexpected hug. Alistair looked on with an pained expression and Morrigan sighed.

Avelina shook her head, removing the picture from her mind. Both Sten and Morrigan had changed a lot after that. The typical loner Morrigan was, but now slow but steady she was opening up to Leliana and Avelina, often joining them beside the fire.

"How are you, Lina" Morrigan asked and shortened Avelina's name. "I'm good, Morrigan. Just tired." "And in love with someone, yes?" Leliana smiled and knew she had hit spot on. Avelina blushed hard and mumbled. Then she looked over to the place the elf assassin, Zevran, stood. He instantly felt her look, turned around and smiled at her. "I think he's on to you" Morrigan said as she got up. "I'm going to bed now." Shortly after Leliana retired to her tent as well and Avelina sat in her own thoughts.

"What are you thinking about, my dear?" a voice said and without thinking she answered, "Thinking about Zevran, actually." she looked up and saw Zevran standing beside her, clearly amused. "Oh fuck, I said that out loud didn't I?" she asked and felt her face redden. Zevran sat in front of her and held her gaze. "I don't mind you saying that out loud, my dear" he said as he placed his hand under her chin. He looked at the tattoo she had on her forehead and down to the tip of her nose, the tattoo that marked her a member and the daughter of the Mahariel clan and the daughter of the former keeper. She was a skilled hunter, besides of being a grey warden and she often provided her band of maniacs food.

"Avelina, my dear warden. I've fallen in love with you." he mumbled and knew she could hear him. She smiled weakly, besotted with the assassin in front of her. He was of dalish origin as she was but only at his mother side of the family

"I love you, Avelina. You are my heart" with a moan he pulled her towards him letting himself fall down on the blanket. She was on top of him and giggled as she looked at the handsome elf. "I love you too, Zevran" she whispered and saw the happiness wash over his face. She forgot about the audience in Alistair, Shale, Sten, Oghren and Wynne, as Zevran tackled them around and slowly kissed her on the neck before he moved towards her lips. "Zevran" she moaned an he looked at her with a smirk. Then he kissed her slowly and nibbled at her lower lip. Suddenly he withdrew and sat up.

"Zevran?" she asked but he placed a finger lightly to her lips "Don't worry" he said as he got up and smiled at her. "I just don't like our audience and I think your bodyguard over there" he nodded against Sten, "Doesn't like public affection" with that he lifted her up and carried her off towards his tent.

Alistair had seen the kiss and he despaired. Sten looked at the Templar and tried not to smirk. His kadan had been brokenhearted when she ended their relationship but she had done it nevertheless. He knew the real reason for the breakup even though Avelina ha claimed that it was because she ha no more feelings for the human. Avelina had fallen for the handsome assassin that had been hired to kill her and Alistair since they were the two remaining Grey Wardens and they knew the truth about what happened at Ostegar. Sten smiled as he looked towards Zevran's tent, knowing that his kadan was happy. That she was happy, was all that mattered for him at the moment. He would ask of little else of her for the time being.


End file.
